


The Morning's Sunshine bears Kisses

by Sildurin



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Ace! Jean, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Nino awakes first on a day off, having a warm boyfriend cuddled close to him.
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Morning's Sunshine bears Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fond of the idea Jean being ace. So I wrote about a Jean who is sensually attracted. Maybe a bit demi as well.

A soft groan escaped Nino's lips when he opened his eyes a little bit, just to meet the bright morning's sun shining through a slit in the curtain and onto the bed. He tilted his head away from the sparks, which created flickering spots behind his eyelids.

He thought of going back to sleep although he already felt comfortable enough in the half-wakening space he was in. Everything was warm and soft. A blanket covered his body, his head rested more of less on a pillow and the mattress had never been this relaxing. It was certainly perfect to wake up like this.

Nino wanted to reach out with his right arm for the hem of the blanket to pull it a tad higher but felt resistance.

The blanket wasn't the only thing covering his body. There was something else, heavier and warmer as the fabric covering him, or rather: someone.

Nino wasn't surprised since this had happened relatively often already, rather regularly, but he still needed to smile when he saw that Jean had once more snuggled closer to him during the night.

It wasn't that they didn't have any skin contact. On the contrary. Jean was a great cuddler and took the opportunity whenever there was one. While cooking in their open kitchen he would hug his boyfriend from behind, pressing his nose between his shoulder blades. When he assisted Nino while he developed his photos which ended in thousands of arbitrary touches, but Nino knew that those weren't. In the evening when they were huddled together on the couch and, more importantly, especially while being asleep.

Thus, Nino found his boyfriend's arm flung widely over his chest, clinging to his left side, Jean's face was pressed into his neck where hot air left humid spots on his skin. Moreover, his tilted leg was hooked over Nino's thigh where skin sticked to skin.

Nino glanced down and examined their position without changing anything. At last, his eyes stopped at the blonde's shock of hair which was apparently tangled, wildly assuming a good night's sleep.

He smiled and reached out for the blanket with his left arm instead and shuffled the light fabric over both of them, before lifting his right arm to wrap it around Jean's waist, stroking over his back and the small nubs of his spine.

Jean was deeply asleep, but Nino knew that he wouldn't mind to be caressed like this.

It was a good idea to not go back to sleep. Nino was a slow waker in general which is why he just closed his eyes once more and breathed in the soft bedroom's atmosphere of a calm morning where both of them wouldn't need to get up for work or something else.

He wasn't a morning person, never had been. Things had been different when he had lived with his father once they had come to _Bādon_. But in the beginning, his father had done most of the work and Nino was an observer, growing fond of this task he had taken over and became literally attached to. He often had to wake up early to match Jean's schedules when he was to visit other districts. When he needed to take a plane or train ahead, when he had to check out the surroundings to know if it was safe enough, when he was searching for a proper location from where he could observe his friend.

There were many days where he had to get up early and sometimes he chad ursed Jean's schedules. But he never stopped following him. Always wanting to keep him safe, to know where he was and what he was doing. It was a habit which had grown over the time. It had started with a given task from the king's servant. It had transformed into a daily interest, something to seek out together with his father. It had certainly been a job, in one way and another, considering his position as _Crow_ in Acca and the given assignment. And in the end…

In the end it had become so much more.

Now, everything had settled and there was no need anymore to get up early or try to follow traces in the snow in the middle of the night. For now, they could sleep into the day, cuddled close to each other under the warm and comfortable blanket.

Today, neither of them had to work. They could just stay in bed as long as they wanted, followed by a quiet breakfast and maybe a walk through the nearby park.

A soft moan made Nino blink his eyes open once more. But Jean only sighed and shifted his head into a more convenient position, his head now covering Nino's collarbone. Nino chuckled quietly since Jean's breath tickled his skin.

Despite being a fond cuddler seeking for skin contact, it had only ever been Nino Jean had wanted to touch. As soon as their relationship had taken a step in the direction, which had meant moving together and deciding important things as a couple, Nino felt somewhat relieved. He had found what he had seeked.

And while knowing how Jean felt about things as touching and everything beyond a hug, Nino had accepted all of him, as well as Jean did for him.

Nino stroke through the soft blonde hair before returning to the deputy chief's back, stroking naked skin.

Now, where the spirits had slowly returned to his mind, he gazed through their shared bedroom.

An evergrowing dragon tree had it's place in the corner, right next to the window. The curtains were drawn together, but Nino knew that the view onto the city was marvellous, especially during the night. There were a couple of pictures Nino had taken throughout the years which had been placed in small frames, set on the cupboard in which they stored their clothes.

There wasn't much in this room since they mainly stayed in the living room or the dark room throughout the day, if they weren't at work.

"Mhmm," Jean announced his awakening.

"Morning," Nino mumbled, his voice raspy from his sleep.

Jean blinked, confused about his position, and lifted his head a bit to meet Nino's dark eyes.

"Morning," he said quietly. "Already, huh?"

"I was surprised as well." Nino lifted his hand higher to slide it through the blonde hair once more, pressing Jean's face closer that he could kiss him on the cheek. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nhnn." Jean shook his head slightly, his mimic somewhat indifferent but he tilted his head to be kissed properly.

"You want to get up already?" Nino rested his head back again and observed surprised that Jean was making attempts to move. He kind of wanted to just stay in bed for… a couple of hours, preferably.

"Just… shifting," the deputy chief said slowly and shuffled himself, still a bit sleepy, into another position. When he was finally settled, his leg covered both of Nino's and his arms flung around the photographers toned shoulders. "Can see you better like this."

Nino chuckled. "Is there much to see?"

"Mhm.." Jean hummed. His drowsy eyes observed Nino. He lifted a hand and touched his boyfriend's cheek, before moving upwards to let his long fingers slide into the long dark strands of hair.

Nino sighed and closed his eyes once more, pressing his head into the soft pillow while letting himself being swept away from the soft contact Jean had decided to make in the morning. Not that it was unusual.

"You really like it, huh?" He asked, voice still raspy. A soft chuckle escaped his throat when he felt cool yet tender fingers sliding through his hair, leaving shallow paths.

"What?" Jean asked genuinely curious.

"Stroking my hair." Nino blinked one eye open. Jean had tilted his head and their eyes met.

There was a hunch of playfullness in the bright blue eyes he had inherited from his mother. He hummed while he thought about an answer, Nino could see this in his face he had learned to read throughout the years in which he had observed his to-be boyfriend.

"I guess so," Jean finally stated. "It's different now."

Nino opened both of his eyes, a little bit surprised. "If I had known you like it that much I should've let it grown earlier."

"Unn." The deputy chief shook his head. "That would mean to be another person ahead of the correct state. The Nino with shorter hait was another as the Nino with longer hair."

The photographer chuckled. "And you like me now more?"

Jean shook once more his head. "I like both of you." He tilted his head while his eyes examined Nino's face, traced his jaw and ear and followed the movements of his own fingers as they kept stroking through the long hair.

"You look more mature with it," he noted.

"And what about the short hair?"

Jean frowned slightly, only a tiny crease between his eyes. "Not that mature," he said after a while. A smile began to form on his lips. That was rather rare.

"You're teasing me," Nino stated.

"Who knows."

Nino laughed. "I know. I know _you_."

Jean's smile broke wider. "Good," he said softly. "I think I know you too."

Nino nodded, as far as it was possible while laying on the bed. "You do," he answered. "But, which one do you like more? Long haired me or short haired me?"

Jean's smile grew a little smaller. "Both," he said honest. "I like both of you."

"Oh?"

"But I rather stay like that, how we are now."

Nino let out a sigh. "Me too." He let his arm wander again and stroke the somewhat pliant skin of Jean's back. One hand reached up to stroke over the nub on the back of his neck before burying itself in the silky blonde hair.

"Jean," he sighed out quietly, just wanting to say the name aloud. He closed his eyes again.

Jean kept touching his hair until he stopped. Nino didn't protest, he never would if Jean didn't want to cuddle anymore out of the blue. But this morning was different, as he felt Jean shuffling a bit until he was laying on his side similar to how they had woken up.

With a difference, they were conscious now.

Jean let his long fingers slide over Nino's shoulder and chest, drawing little circles in the somewhat muscular surface, retraced the old scars the gun shot incident in _Furawau_ had left, until they stopped at his neck.

Another soft shuffle of fabric and a small sigh, until something soft and slightly wet was pressed against Nino's lips.

Surprised, he opened his eyes and saw Jean's face closer than before in front of his own. The blue eyes were shut and he wore a tender expression.

Nino reciprocated the kiss without being to wild. He just was about to place his hand on his boyfriend's cheek to keep him a little bit closer, when Jean broke the kiss and opened his eyes.

But he only smiled and leaned in again, tilting his head a little to fit their lips together once more. Nino couldn't stop a soft moan escaping his throat, when he felt the soft lips grazing over his own chapped once. Carefully, he placed his fingertips on Jean's cheeks before reaching up to cup his head with a soft grip.

When they parted again, there was a knowing smile on Jean's face. Nino saw him pressing his lips together while looking up to him.

"Just stay here a little longer," he murmured.

Jean nodded slowly and pressed his face into the crook of Nino's neck. He whispered a small _yes_ into his skin, forming a smile on both of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship.  
> I hope you liked it:) Please, leave a comment if you did!   
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  
> 


End file.
